This application relates generally to machining systems. More particularly, this application relates to a tool holding apparatus applied on a machining system for electromachining.
Electromachining, such as electro discharge machining (EDM), electrochemical machining (ECM), and electrochemical discharging machining (ECDM) are processes and systems in which an electrode is positioned nearby an electrically conductive workpiece, and an electrical current passes between the electrode and the workpiece to locally process the workpiece to form desired features thereon. A machining solution is released onto the electrode to carry the removed materials away. This noncontact machining has a number of advantages over the contact type machining processes. Typically, the electromachining apparatus has a channel/nozzle that is integrated in a tool holding apparatus that provides for the machining solution to be dispensed. The tool holding apparatus is used to hold the cutting tool that performs the electromachining of the workpiece.
Machining systems, such as computer numerical controlled (CNC) machines (or “machining centers”) are widely used for machining workpieces. The noncontact machining provides greater efficiency and lower cutting tool cost. In addition the electromachining is integrated with such machining systems thereby allowing for machining of workpieces having greater hardness.
While there have been attempts to embed or integrate electromachining into the machining systems, mechanisms for performing the electromachining are relatively complex. Furthermore, in conventional machining systems, the use of the machining solution is not very efficient because the machining solution is generally released through only one channel/nozzle without flow rate control.
Therefore, there is a need for a new and improved tool holding apparatus and a machining system employing the tool holding apparatus for electromachining.